Warm days, cold nights
by msmhtp
Summary: How the people of the Camelot see the friendship between their king and his servant and what will some of them do when Merlin is in trouble. Whump. no slash. set after S4. Together with TheSaga. Beta by Alia Inverse
1. Lilie

_Original idea and story; _

Merlin's Days/Where is Merlin_ by _**TheSaga.**

_The first chapter __has been __mainly __written__ by her._

_Beta by _**Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p>The summer heat hit like the blacksmith's forge's fire. Under Camelot's citadel the laundry room was damp and musty, and the servant who stepped inside felt how his shirt quickly clung to the skin.<p>

"Have you seen him?" The skinny servant boy asked. He moved nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

The laundress and her ladies smiled but shook their heads. No one asked whom he meant. The situation was just too familiar to them.

"No, I'm sorry. He was here yesterday when he picked up the king's clean laundry." The older one said and she observed the servant boy. He seemed to be one of the new additions to the castle.

"Oh, the king is furious. He has sent everyone he's seen looking for him." The servant groaned.

"Go, do your own work and leave it. I'm sure Merlin will pop out somewhere in no time." The laundress, Lilie, smiled positively.

"I really hope so." The boy muttered and leaved.

Shophie rose and peeked over the high tower of clean laundry.

"He is just too cute, mama Lilie. Those ears…" She giggled.

"Stop drooling and get to work, Shophie." Lilie commanded but couldn't hide her warm smile.

"Why didn't we tell him?" Marie asked. She was also one of the new staff and had been completely shocked when Merlin, king Arthur's manservant, had showed up in the laundry and mama Lilie had just waved her hand and told him to go to sleep.

"Why should we? Merlin needs rest. The king has been just too hard on him lately. It's like Merlin has to be everywhere the king is. Merlin's work has increased much after Gwen's coronation. Even when everybody helps him, he is just too busy. So let him sleep." Lilie sighed.

"But how is he going to avoid the king's rage after this?" Marie was confused.

"Oh, you'll see then. Merlin can handle him. Notice this, Marie. If you keep on Merlin's side and do what he wants, everything will go smoothly with the king." Sophie chuckled.

It didn't take long before Merlin woke and scrambled up behind a stack of clothes. Marie had to admit that this man looked just too cute and she blushed and looked hurriedly the other way.

"The king is looking for you, Merlin." Lilie said, not even looking at the man.

"I'm sure he is." Merlin yawned.

"Be sure to eat something before you go meet him. You are too skinny my boy." Lilie glanced over him.

"Yes, mama Lilie." Merlin began to straighten his clothes and took the comb that Sophie offered to him. He still sounded tired.

"Have you angered him again?" There was hint of worry in Lilie's voice.

"Me? Maybe." Merlin's smile was smug. "But he deserved it."

"You never give up, do you Merlin?"

"Why should I? He needs someone to keep him on the ground. Although, now that Gwen is at his side, I don't have to worry so much about him doing something too stupid."

Lilie knew that the men were good friends, but still, she did not manage to understand how Merlin was continuously able to worry about Arthur. She still remembered when they were ready to kill each other. How much the times had changed since those days.

"You'll get yourself in the stocks." Lilie sighed.

"I haven't been in the stocks in ages. He just needs me around too much. He just doesn't realize that I do more and more of Gaius' work too nowadays." Merlin sighed and smiled at Sophie who giggled when she took the comb back.

"You can tell him that." Lilie started to sound even more concerned.

"I have said that to him. It's not helped." Merlin seemed to have given in to the whole situation.

"You are going break someday if you don't slow down, Merlin."

Merlin's smile faded. Suddenly he looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I know. I have to do something, but not before I…" He stopped and a new smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you again, mama Lilie. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Marie and Shophie."

Then he was gone.

"He knows my name?" Marie asked.

"He knows everyone here in the castle. Isn't he just too cute?" Shophie said and Marie blushed even more.

"Girls, back to work. You can daydream when you are off." Mama Lilie rushed them. She still stared at the door from where Merlin had gone. She was sure that something important was going on.

She wasn't blind. She had noticed that Merlin's smile had not quite reached his eyes. The twinkle in his blue eyes had been slowly disappearing. The past year had changed the king and his servant. But while Arthur's change seemed to have been for the better, Merlin looked as if he had lost his own self.

"Maybe I should speak with Gwen." Lilie muttered.


	2. Sir Anthony

_Again, this i__s _TheSaga's_ original story/scene from _'Merlin's Days/Why he is here?_'_ _I really wanted to use this and she kindly gave __me __her permission. Thank you again._

* * *

><p>Sir Anthony couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer, so he rose and asked.<p>

"Why is he here?" He pointed at the servant by the king's side.

The king looked at him and then at Merlin and again at Anthony.

"He has always been here."

A couple of the other council members turned their head to hide their smiles. Someone actually laughed. That was true. Merlin had always been there, mostly, because he was Arthur's manservant. Merlin looked amused while he waited for Arthur to handle the situation. He sat at the prince's right side as if he had always sat there. Anthony's face turned red.

"He is a servant!"

Now he felt how the eyes of his fellow members were locked on him, but the king just looked bored and Merlin just nodded his agreement. That made Anthony even angrier. The king leaned forward.

"He is Gaius' substitute. And because Merlin has taken part of his work load lately, he is now also part of the council. Didn't you know that Merlin is Gaius' ward and his apprentice?"

Heads turned to look at Merlin. Of course they knew it. Somehow. But because Merlin was usually with Arthur anyway, they usually ignored the fact that Merlin also carried out part of Gaius' potions and so around Camelot. The knights who were present didn't ignore this because when Merlin was by Arthur's side when they ride out of the town, there were no medics whit them. Merlin was better than that. He had learned from the master.

"Does this mean that Merlin isn't your servant anymore?"

Everyone turned to look at sir Gwaine who had asked the question. Anthony couldn't believe that this knight was actually participating in the council meeting for once.

"No." Everybody noticed how Arthur refused to look at Merlin.

"Merlin is my personal manservant, but…"

Merlin openly stared at his king, waiting for the answer.

"Because of his new duties, there are other servants on his help. But the main responsibility is still with him." Arthur said.

Anthony sat back on his seat. He wasn't happy, but he could settle with the situation. If there were knights who were originally just peasants, one servant in the council wasn't anything. But when he looked at the boy he guessed that Merlin was responsible for Arthur's change in behavior these past five years. And Anthony didn't like that. And the whole meeting he stared at Merlin, thinking. It was time to do something. So he spoke with the others.

"I don't think that you can do anything." Lord Isgar sighed while they walked through the castle yard.

"But there has to be something!" Anthony couldn't believe that Isgar had just given up.

"Why should we do anything?" Sir Halding asked.

"Why? Why, you ask? Because! A servant! A peasant! At the king's side!"

"Arthur's wife is a peasant too. And a lot of the new knights." Isgar reminded him.

"There has to be some law against this." Anthony tried.

"Oh, there was, when Uther was king. Now it's Arthur, so I ask you again, my old friend, why? Everything is good now. We have a king who can handle his job, and a queen who really knows her people. A servant who is our king's best friend… No, I'm not blind Isgar, like you always think. But, haven't you noticed that that man, Merlin, he is not as stupid as he looks. He may act like a fool sometimes, but, he is Gaius' apprentice. And we all know about Gaius. He is neither fool nor stupid. He is one of the wisest men in this kingdom. So I'm going to say this just one time Anthony. Give up. Don't do anything stupid. Or you will go against the king, and the queen and the whole group of knights. It's not just Merlin we speak of now; we are talking about a whole new future for this realm. And it's looking good." Halding fell silent.

"Never heard you speak so much." Isgar said and he looked at Anthony. "And I agree with him."

So, Sir Anthony one more time held his tongue. But the thought of Merlin being by Arthur's side never left. It smoldered in his mind dangerously far. And before anyone knew it, it was too late to stop him.


	3. George

George couldn't understand. Of course he had heard all the stories about how Merlin and Arthur had met for the first time. How much they had hated each other. And how Merlin had still rescued the prince.

When George had arrived at the castle and heard the servant's rumor mill, it had caused him to smile with amusement. How could a servant and the prince be friends?

Then Merlin had disappeared. Although George had been proud to serve the king, he had learned that he would never reach Merlin's level. Since Merlin was Arthur's friend. Now Merlin was more than just a friend and a servant, he was a counselor.

George observed how Merlin wrote something at Arthur's desk.

Counselor, clerk, secretary.

George couldn't stop himself. He coughed. Merlin looked up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course you can." Merlin smiled.

George couldn't understand that smile, he felt himself out of place when he saw that smile.

"I… You know… You can write." George started, not knowing how to ask. Merlin looked puzzled.

"Yes?"

"I mean… I can too. Some of the other servants as well. And read, of course." George was feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. Merlin sighed. He seemed to guess what was going on. It was rare that a peasant could actually write and read more than his own name.

"My mother was very strict with my education, although I lived in a small village. But she taught me how to read and write. Then I came here, Gaius taught me more. And he noticed that I was very talented when it came to different languages. After that I have read about anything that I have got in my hands. Anything else you want to know?" The question was posed kindly, but George noticed that Merlin was irritated. He looked tired and ill.

"No. Nothing." George muttered, and turned to continue his work. Of course he would have wanted to ask more. But something stopped him. Merlin had changed the last few months. Not just from the servant to adviser. There was something else. Like something was scratching his skin, revealing his true nature.

After a while Merlin stood up and walked to the door. When he set his hand on the door handle, he seemed to sway. George looked at him with concern.

"Are you all right? If I can ..."

"No. No, all is well." Merlin snarled, but George noticed how his hand was shaking. George came closer.

"If you ..."

At that moment, Merlin fell unconscious to the floor.


	4. Emlyn

_Thanks for your reviews._

* * *

><p>Every window was open and the door was barred to stay open, so that the air could move. But that didn't help much. The room was hot. Emlyn squeezed the waters off the towel and put it on an unconscious Merlin's face. He had not awakened. Gaius' drugs had not helped and the fever continued to increase. The King and Gaius had gone through a very serious and quiet conversation. Emlyn had only heard a few words, but even that was enough. Gaius didn't know what was wrong with Merlin. He still tried everything, but they were running out of time. Gaius looked as if he had aged beyond his years in a few days.<p>

Emlyn changed the towel again. He wondered who would be next in line. Not an hour seemed to go by without someone coming to sit beside Merlin for a moment. The king had been there almost two hours not saying a word, before some knight had come and told that he was needed somewhere else. Emlyn had seen how the king had hesitated to leave. Then he had squeezed Merlin's hand gently and said only one word. "Idiot."

There had been knights. One who spoke all the time, telling jokes and what had happened around the city. And the one who had come to take the king before, standing at the end of the bed and who left shaking his head. Big one who had just stared Merlin, not saying anything at all. But before he had left he had looked at Emlyn.

"Take good care of him."

Before midday the queen and her brother had been there. And the queen had cried. Saying that Merlin hadn't earned to die like this when he had saved them so many times.

There had been some servants, some town people. Even a couple of the higher lords. Some of them looked at Merlin with pity, while others did it angrily. Most didn't say anything. Some had brought flowers. A couple of the younger girls had cried too. The kitchen mistress had looked like she had been personally hurt.

"You sure have a lot of friends. I wish that I could have known you for longer." Emlyn sighed.

"Not dead yet."

The whisper scared him.

"You are awake!" Emlyn looked at Merlin's feverish eyes.

"You have to be Emlyn. Gaius' new apprentice." Merlin's voice was hoarse.

"Just a helper." Emlyn didn't know what to do.

"It's a start." Merlin smiled and looked away. "What time it is?"

"The sun is setting." Emlyn rose. "I should go get Gaius, he has to…"

Merlin was sitting and holding Emlyn's hand by now. The grasp was incredibly powerful. "No, please, stay. I don't have much of time."

"But I can't do anything!"

"Yes, you can. You are perfect. You have magic, don't you? I can feel it."

Now Emlyn was afraid and he tried to get himself free. "No, you are wrong."

"Don't afraid. I feel it. I can sense it, like the air around us." Merlin sighed and let him go. He fell back to his bed. Emlyn stared him.

"Do you… do you have magic?" He whispered.

"All my life."

"And you serve the king?"

"How ironic, don't you think?"

"Then, what can I do for you?" Emlyn asked with panic.

"Do you know any druids?" Emlyn could barely hear him, his voice was so quiet.

"My mum knows."

Merlin turned to watch him again. "Then go and find the man called Iseldir. He can help me. Tell him that I sent you. Tell him, that Emrys is in danger. That the king is… in… danger." Merlin's eyes

"Merlin?" Emlyn leaned closer.

"I can't.. hold it… back… I may die… I have to… protect… the king." Merlin murmured but then his eyes opened again and they were glowing gold.

"Emlyn… find him… say… enchantment…It has to break… soon. Promise."

Emlyn nodded.

"For the king." Merlin eyes closed again.

Emlyn couldn't move for a while. Then he checked the pulse like Gaius had taught him. It was there, faint, but still there. And then Emlyn started to run.


	5. Heledd

_Can you believe __it__? Mer actually blackmailed me to write this chapter! Now when I __am the __busiest human in the world! Do you know what it is to study three entrance examination__s__ at the same time? How __does __she dare do this to me? I gave he__r p__ermission to use any of my writings but no, she wanted more. So, I really hope she is happy now. And that you all like this or else I__'ll__ have spent my precious time __for __nothing. (And to those who know, I'm going to continue __writing__, but after __the __summer.) _

_TheSaga_

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Heledd watched over her shoulder at her son who had asked the question.

"The druids have been in hiding for such a long time now that it isn't easy to find them." Heledd sighed. She remembered those times when the druids have been free to walk among other people. But Uther's rage towards all magic had now ingrained the fear into the people's minds. Fear to lose their own life if they had something to do with magic. Luckily, the new king seemed to think slightly different. Heledd and some others remembered that the queen's father had been killed because of magic. If Arthur would have been like his father, Gwen would never have had any possibility. But love crosses many borders. Maybe there was hope that everything would be well again. It was a long road, mainly because of that witch, Morgana. She stopped.

"Now, watch closely. See that mark?"

"That red one in the tree?"

"Yes. If you don't know what to look for, you can't find them. When it's red, turn left."

And they turned to left and walked forward again.

It was not long before he noticed a new sign and stopped.

"What does that mean?" Emlyn asked. This time, he had also noticed the sign.

"The blue means that we have to wait here."

They looked around in the darkness that the full moon brightened weakly. It was odd how cold it was, when the days were so warm. Emlyn moved nervously. "We are in a hurry." He muttered. "Patience." Heledd said.

"Who is there?" A voice asked suddenly and Emlyn jumped. Heledd looked around.

"Heledd and my son, Emlyn."

"Why are you here?"

Heledd nodded to her son.

"Because I have message for Iseldir from Merlin." Emlyn yelled back nervously.

The darkness moved and there were two men with lanterns.

"Follow us."

And they walked deeper in the forest. Ten minutes later they could see some campfires and tents. Someone walked towards them.

"Heledd?"

"Mark. Good to see you again." Heledd smiled when she saw the man. They hugged with hurry.

"They want to see Iseldir. Message from Emrys." One of the escorts said quietly. Mark's eyes widened.

"Merlin said that…" Emlyn started but Mark shook his head. "Quiet. Not here. We go to see Iseldir. Don't say Merlin's name, call him Emrys in here. There is only a small group of druids who actually know about Merlin's true identity. We want to protect him in any way we can. He is our last hope." Mark signed them to follow him and the escorts disappeared back in the darkness.

"Is he a druid too?" Heledd asked but Mark shook his head again.

"No, he is much more than just a druid. He is one of the High Priests of the Old Religion. Although he has never claimed his position among them."

"Then how can he be?" Heledd was confused. She had spoken to Merlin sometimes when she was still working at the palace. The young man was so original. Sweet, kind, little bit of a fool maybe, but wise and loyal. It had shocked Heledd when Emlyn had rushed home and told her what had happened. Merlin and magic. It was hard to believe. And now this.

"It is his heritage. No Heledd, I can't say anything more. Ask Iseldir if you want." Mark stopped before one of the bigger tents and the druid stepped inside.

"Iseldir, we have some guests from Camelot."

"Then, come in and tell me, what Emrys has done now." Helenn heard the resigned voice, and they entered.


	6. Mark

_Thanks to TheSaga __for __chapter 5 *grin, I really made her mad*. I hope you liked her work though. She wrote that chapter __in __about 10 minutes and then she complains __as __always that she ha__s __no time to write. 10 minutes when I write __in __2 hours! Yeah. So like her._

_Now, this is me again, Mer aka msmhtp._

* * *

><p>Mark listened while Emlyn told his message and what had happened. He observed Iseldir, who looked calmly and listened carefully to every word. When Emlyn ended his story, Iseldir closed his eyes and sighed.<p>

"He never asks for help from anyone. Mark, on what day did this unusual weather start?"

"Three weeks ago." Mark answered.

"Three weeks. And I'm sure that he has worked with it all this time alone. But why hasn't he told anything to Gaius?" Iseldir pondered.

"Gaius?" Heledd asked.

"Gaius is Emrys' mentor. Gaius, although his magic is weak, he is a wise man and he knows magic better than anyone. And he has the patience to be Emrys' guide. I think you know that Emrys isn't such an easy man." Iseldir smiled.

"Fool and wise." Heledd nodded. "And he tries too much."

"Everyone in the castle admires him. He has gained so much in such a short time." Emlyn said, he sounded very proud. Mark, who hadn't ever met Emrys wanted to see this man personally. How could such a powerful man still hide himself from others?

"Mark." Iseldir looked over him and Mark was ready. "Go with them. Help Emrys. Ask Gaius. And let me know everything. I have to go see Aaren."

Aaren, the seer, the oldest of them all.

"I'll do everything I can." Mark promised and looked at Heledd. "I'll come right in the morning. It would be too suspicious if I arrive now with you two, in the middle of the night. How could you even leave? No one noticed you? "

Heledd grinned. "Our house is by the outer wall. We have our own small entrance. Emlyn discovered that secret passage when he was a child. It has proven to be handy. "

"I can get you in the castle." Emlyn promised.

"Thank you. Now, we have to go." Mark nodded to Iseldir who smiled lightly, then glanced over Emlyn again.

"Young man, don't be afraid. I'm sure that Emrys will protect you. And so do we. Heledd, it was honor to meet you at last. I'm sorry about your husband."

Heledd's smile was sad. "You did everything you could. And now I know that there is still hope left for my son."

"Mother?" Emlyn asked but Heledd shook her head. "We'll speak later my son."

And so they walked into the cold night.

"What he spoke about the odd weather…?" Emlyn asked and Mark answered.

"These cold nights and warm days, at this time of the year. We suspected that it could be some kind of magic. But there aren't many who actually have so much power and skill to influence the weather. Emrys is one, from what I have heard."

"You said that he isn't a druid, then what is he?" Heledd reminded him. Mark wasn't sure how to answer.

"You ever heard the word Warlock?"

"No."

"I don't blame you if you haven't. It's rare among magic users. Seers, druids, witches, healers, magicians… There are all sort of magic users, but Warlocks, they are the only ones born with magic in a way that is hard to understand." Mark tried to explain. "Warlocks, they are the ones with magic. They actually don't have to learn anything about magic and how to use it. They only have to learn to control their own power. While a normal magician uses only one element, like fire…"

"Like you?" Emlyn asked and Mark nodded.

"I can control fire. I can start a fire just by thinking about it. Flames can't hurt me. But Warlocks, they can use all the elements. That makes them very powerful. Some says that they can actually control the fifth element."

"The fifth element?" Mark noted that Emlyn was really curious and he couldn't blame him for that.

"It's the energy all around us, that connect us to each other. It's said that whoever controls the fifth element can control time itself."

"Can Merl… Emrys control time?" Emlyn was shocked. Mark had thought the same thing for some time now.

"Maybe we can ask him about it, don't you think? But first we have to clear this situation. There, do you think you can go safely?"

They had reached Camelot's north wall.

"I have my own tricks, you know that, Mark." Heledd said. Mark looked at her and hesitated.

"Heledd…"

But before he knew it, Heledd had leaned over and pressed her lips lightly on his cheek.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Heledd whispered and blushed. Mark watched how they left and how Emlyn grinned and waved his hand in farewell.

"Tomorrow." Mark's smile was wide. "I think I owe you one, Emrys."


	7. Aaren

Aaren was already waiting in front of the small cabin when Iseldir arrived. She had been waiting a few days already for the druid to come and had started to get restless. Her feet no longer carried her like before, and she worried that she couldn't tell others her knowledge in time. She would have to ask Iseldir to find someone to help her. She was beginning to be too old and she knew that soon she would leave the world behind. She closed her eyes.

She could see so much nowadays. A thousand years and more of what would come and what had been.

A thousand endless lives. The faces, the names, the souls. She was tired of seeing everything. She was tired of knowing what was to come. The wars, the tears, the songs, the lies, every possible way to take.

But sometimes, some days, she was glad. Like now. Because she knew who was behind it all.

Aaren knew who the enemy inside Camelot was. She knew how to save Emrys.

Before Iseldir could say anything, Aaren spoke, her eyes still closed.

"The man with dark hair, a scar over his lips, a noble man. He wanted revenge, but he didn't knew. And the one whom he asked, placed the curse over all of Camelot."

"Who helped him then?" Iseldir frowned.

Aaren opened her eyes and watched her dearest friend.

"Young man, too young man with a dark heart. He is gone now. You or Emrys can't reach him anymore. But he will come back someday. You will face him again."

Iseldir sighed. He guessed who the young man was.

"So, what should we do?"

"You kill the man who carries the curse, what else." Aaren shook her head. "It's the only way."


	8. Marie

Marie was nervous. She couldn't pinpoint it. Her ears tickled, and it was a sure mark that something was going to happen and soon. Since childhood she had learned to trust the feeling and when she walked in the laundry, she began to be sure. Shophie was again being theatrical.

"They said that he's dying." Shophie sobbed. It wasn't hard to guess who she meant. Every servant spoke about it.

"Who says that, darling?" Lilie seemed distant.

"Everyone." Shophie cried and now Lilie turned to see her.

"Don't believe everything that you hear." Her voice was hard and Shophie backed a bit.

"But he is ill."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he is dying."

"I saw him. I think he is dying." Marie said suddenly. Lilie looked at him with disappointment.

"How did you see him?" Lilie asked. Marie moved nervously.

"I had to help Gaius last night because Emlyn, Gaius' new apprentice, wasn't there. And I saw Merlin. He was hardly breathing."

"Now you stop that. Both of you. " Lilie commanded and turned to do her job. "It is this damn heat. And the cold nights. It makes people nervous."

"I don't want him to die." Shophie whispered. Marie walked to her and hugged her. "I'm sure that Gaius will come up with something."

"Enough of this!" Lilie snapped. "Marie, do me a favor and go to the kitchen and get some food."

"Alright." Marie turned and left. When she was near the kitchen entrance she noticed Emlyn speaking with some man.

"Mark?" Marie realized suddenly and hurried forward. "Mark!"

The man looked at her with surprise. "Marie? You are here? _Here_?"

"I should be asking you that. How are you here_, in Camelot_?" Marie hissed and they fell silent when some other servants passed them. Mark grabbed her hand and drew her closer.

"I came to help Emlyn, but we have hit a dead end. Marie, listen, we have to help Merlin. You know him?" He whispered.

Marie frowned. "Of course I know him. Everyone _know__s_ him." Marie studied her cousin. "He is dying, isn't he?"

Mark sighed. "Yes. And the reason is… I can't say it in here. I'll just say that Iseldir sentme a message. He said that we have to go after a man with a scar over his lips. Dark hair, noble birth. He is the key so that we can save Merlin."

"Do you know anyone like that? There is a lot of people and I haven't seen many of them yet." Emlyn asked.

"Neither do I but… The scar over his lips… Yes, it's Sir Anthony." Marie remembered him. She had seen him once and she really didn't like him. To him, servants were the lowest people on Earth.

"We have to tell Gaius." Mark decided. "We can't hide this from him anymore. And we can't do anything if this is about the noble man. Do you think that Gaius is back from his rounds?"

"I think so." Emlyn nodded and Marie stared after where they left. Then, she followed.


	9. Lord Isgar

Lord Isgar considered himself a simple man. His whole family had died and he was all alone now. So he focused on life's simplicities and strived to keep things simple. He took care of his responsibilities, kept his friends close to him, and his enemies even closer. Turning around the corner, his thoughts wandered to the man whom he had often called friend, but which perhaps was not.

Something was terribly wrong. Something was seriously wrong with Antony. It had started after Merlin collapsed; he had been too happy from it. But soon Anthony had started to look sicker than Merlin. Anthony had started to behave with paranoia. He refused to leave his chambers and had even claimed that the servant had tried to poison him. Halding was able to talk some sense into Anthony, but it would not last long. And Isgar had seen Anthony's eyes. Isgar halted. Anthony was sick. Merlin was dying. Anthony was as stubborn as a donkey when he got an idea from something. And what had Anthony insisted on last month? Merlin this, Merlin that and so forth.

"Sir Isgar." An older man's voice interrupted him and Isgar startled.

"Gaius. Good, I wanted to see you. I need your help."

"Is it about Sir Anthony?" Gaius asked and glanced at the younger man beside him.

"Yes actually. Have you heard?" Isgar wasn't actually surprised.

"Yes Sir, I have. And…" Again Gaius glanced at the man. "We have to talk sir."

"Follow me." Isgar started to head back to his chambers and lowered his voice. "It is Merlin, isn't it?"

"I assume that you have made some conclusions, sir." Gaius was careful with his words.

"I am. And I see that you don't deny it. Magic?" Isgar was afraid to say it loud, but he was more afraid when Gaius just nodded and Isgar shook his head.

"Anthony, he's a fool man. But I never thought that he could do anything like this. Do you know exactly what it is?"

"I am afraid that I do, yes. Mark here, he has come from the druid camp."

Isgar looked at the young man but didn't say a thing. He led them to his chambers and locked the door.

"Now, will you explain?"

"Gaius, if we trust him, Merlin…" Mark started but Gaius raised his hand and stopped him.

"You should know that Lord Isgar is one of those who back then openly tried to stop Uther. And we really need his help. We have to save Merlin."

Mark watched Isgar, who walked to the table and poured some glasses of wine. "What is going on Gaius?"

When he watched his old friend, he could see the past years weighing on his shoulders. "How is Merlin?"

"He is dying because of Sir Anthony. And to save Merlin, we have to kill Sir Anthony."

Isgar was silent for a long time. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't make this kind of jokes, Isgar." Gaius' voice was hard.

"And it's not only Merlin, my lord." Mark said. "This weather, my lord, it's the side effect of the spell and how Merlin is reacting to it."

"How Merlin is reacting to it?" Isgar looked at Mark then again at Gaius. "It's sounds like he has magic."

"He has." Gaius admitted, looking at Isgar right in the eye.

"Gods." Isgar muttered. "How can that be. He is the king's friend and his servant."

"Merlin is Arthur's most loyal friend. He has saved him, us, the whole of Camelot many times and only a few people know about it. Merlin's destiny is beside Arthur's as his guardian and advisor. You have seen what Merlin can do, without his magic."

"Yes, I have seen it." Isgar smiled, thinking how much the once so young prince had changed. "Our king needs him. You are right. Now, tell me about this whole thing before I do anything."


	10. Sir Halding

Sir Halding was a quiet man. He wasn't old but he wasn't young anymore. Besides Sir Leon, he was usually the one responsible for the new knights. He was a kind man, strong and wise, and everyone listened to him when he spoke, because it was a rare thing to hear him say anything other than 'yes, no, maybe'. It was kind of his remark. And it made everyone listen to him.

Usually, even Sir Anthony.

Although now it was too late; and they all knew it.

"You are a druid?" Halding glared at the young man front of him. Mark nodded. "And you are…?"

"I have, something." Marie whispered and looked away. "Nothing like Emlyn or Mark. Just, I can sense things."

"And you Emlyn, you are Gaius' new apprentice?"

"Yes sir." Emlyn bowed at the same time as Gaius said; "Yes he is. And I have known about his power from the very beginning."

Emlyn looked at his mentor with awe. "You have?"

"Yes. Of course I have. Merlin told me. He was the one who suggested that you should be my new apprentice." Gaius smiled at the boy.

"And Merlin has magic." Halding muttered and looked at Lord Isgar questioningly.

"My friend; Merlin has been Arthur's side for years now. I don't doubt him, even if he has magic. And I trust Gaius." Isgar said and Halding frowned.

"Alright, we do as you say. Now. Here are now three council members who have studied the case and have a duty to act. We have to protect our kingdom and our people. That is our major duty. Even if that means that we have to…" Halding swallowed the last word. He couldn't say it. He didn't like Sir Anthony. No one liked him. But to kill him?

"Even if we have to kill Sir Anthony." Gaius finished the sentence. "He has gone and made contract with enemies of Camelot. With his actions he has risked all the deeds which he had sworn to protect. His wrath has blinded him into doing an act for which the penalty is death."

"Even among us, the druids, this kind of magic, we don't look it through our fingers." Mark said quietly. "This is dark magic. We have sworn to serve people, not to harm them."

"Then why are there so much people who use magic for evil?" Halding asked, looking directly at the druid.

"No one is perfect sir. Not the druids, not the people without magic. How we use magic is our choice, as it is how we use a sword. Isn't it?"

Halding though and nodded then. "You speak wisely, young man. Then come. It's time to face Sir Anthony."

They walked for what seemed like forever. Each step weighed more and more, but Halding didn't hesitate. And when they reached Sir Anthony's chambers, he felt it. He stopped and took a deep breath. The air was heavy to breath and the oppressive heat paralyzed them. Marie was near to fainting. "Evil. Thoroughly evil." She whispered and Emlyn offered her his support.

"You two, go." Halding commanded. "I think that you better be far away from this place. But you, Mark, you're a druid. I think I can count on your word. I want you to be a witness. And I would like to hear your opinion."

Mark was pale and he had reached out his hand to take support from the wall, but he lifted up, and nodded gravely. "Yes sir."

And then Halding stepped in front of the door and knocked.

"Anthony! It's me, Halding! Open the door! Gaius is here to see you!"

He heard coughing and a hoarse angry cry. "Go away!"

"Anthony, this is serious, let us get inside!"

"Away, go away. Traitors. Everyone here are traitors." The voice faded to a mutter and Halding looked at Isgard, considering. The other shook his head sadly and Halding took a step back. He raised his leg and kicked. Tough. The door almost flied off its hinges.

What struck against Halding's face was the smell. A rotting stench caused him to turn back and gag. He protected his mouth and nose with his hand, and went inside, the others close on his heels. "Anthony ..." The sight was horrible. Halding felt terrorized by the being who had been Sir Anthony. The man was wilted to a living skeleton. He looked like he had aged for years and years. More than any human being could carry on his shoulders. Gaius rushed forward and grabbed the trembling and reluctant man. Mark followed, but stopped and shook his head. He looked at Halding. "I do not think that we can do anything to save him. This magic, this spell…" He winced. "It will eat him alive."

"So we do not have to ...?"

But Mark shook his head. "If he dies like this, he takes Merlin with him. And he releases something which may doom this kingdom." Halding felt sick, he walked up and looked at Anthony.

"Sir Anthony, have you made a contract with someone with magic?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"His name was Mordred." Anthony croaked.

Gaius evidently startled.

"What was that spell?" Halding continued.

"I asked him to help me… I wanted Merlin dead."

Halding never asked why. He knew already.

"Did you know what kind of spell it was?"

"No."

"Do you regret your doings?"

Anthony looked away and his smile shocked Halding.

"No," was the answer. Halding closed his eyes for a moment. "Gaius, can you save him so that we can take him in front of the king?"

"No. It's too late for him. But not for us." Gaius' gaze was steady when he answered. Sad, but he seemed to know what he was saying.

"Then you, Sir Anthony are sentenced to death here and now." Halding said. Sir Anthony raised his head and grinned.

"Go ahead. I'm dead anyway."

They stared at each other and then Sir Helding, who was also something more than just a knight and noble, nodded. In his silence was a clear background. Why did he often avoid people and chose friends carefully, there was a good reason. At times, he carried on his shoulders an axe which blade was sharper than any sword. And he used that axe now. Because sometimes Halding, who had accepted his duty on his youthful days, was also an executioner when there was no one else.

And now he brings up the axe and when it lands precisely and with enormous force, he whispers just one word. "Good-bye."


	11. Iseldir

"Heledd's hided passageway is handy." Gaius muttered as he lowered the goods from his hands to the table. Iseldir smiled confidently.

"In Camelot there are more secret passages than even I know. This is an old land, and before this fortress was built, this spot was already inhabited."

Merlin who was leaning against the wall laughed. "I found a new route after I had to unveil my previous way out for Arthur. After that he closed that way."

Iseldir watched him. "So, how are these Sir Halding and Lord Isgar doing?"

"Our new allies? Good, good, they are good. We spoke yesterday. I had to explain everything. Lord Isgar didn't require much convincing, Sir Helding was suspicious of some things; but we came to some agreements. They will remain silent, and they'll know who to blame if things go wrong. "Merlin grinned. Iseldir leaned forward." So we are making progress."

"But this whole thing has created some little setbacks. Arthur is stil suspicious towards magic and this has not been any help."

"But on your side are now two of Camelot's council members." Iseldir reminded him. "That's a lot better than what we hoped. It is a start."

Merlin nodded and then his face turned blank. "Anything from Mordred?"

"No. I can't believe we missed his presence in here." Iseldir was angry. "He is a druid, but his hatred will cost us a lot. Merlin, we need you. We need you to accept your place among us. Before Mordred, _and_ Morgana, poison everyone's mind against us. Your goal is to unite Albion, as well as helping your king and queen. _Our_ king and queen. But we, druids and others magic users, will need a leader."

"You are their leader, Iseldir." Merlin looked away.

"No. I do this in your name. Emrys' name. But they need to see you. They need to see their High Priest. Accept your place in the Circle. Help _me_." Iseldir asked him. It was hard to say what Merlin thought. Gaius sat and sighed.

"This is hard to say, but you have to listen to him Merlin. Your time is coming. You need some political power behind you. You have done a good job with Arthur. He and Gwen will hold their own now, but you need to do your own move now. You need to unite the druids and let them see the good that will come if everyone works together."

"But Arthur…"

"Soon Arthur will see the goodness of magic. That's what Aaren told me. And you. But even if he see that and changes the law, we still need you. Without you, things can go awry. Merlin Emrys, will you join us?"

"A week." Merlin turned to watch Iseldir. It was always amazing to see how Merlin changed. He could be innocent and harmless-looking, but he wasn't. His authority pulled a match to Arthur. At some level, it went ahead of that of the king's. And now those eyes revealed Merlin's true nature. Iseldir felt the need to retreat.

"A week?"

"A week and I'll give you my answer." Merlin promised. "Anything else?" A subtle hint, that it was time for Iseldir to leave. Merlin suddenly seemed very exhausted. He hadn't fully recovered yet and Gaius looked worried. He had been too close to death. Iseldir smiled kindly and rose. "Nothing. Then, we'll see each other next week."

Merlin rose too and swayed a bit. "Yes. Good bye Iseldir and, thank you. Thank you for everything."

Iseldir looked him. "Take care of yourself. And remember that you are not alone. You can avoid many of your problems if you remember that. And sit, you look too tired to stand. Gaius, send a word if anything happens. Good bye." Iseldir walked to the door and turned last time to see them and bow. "My Lord."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something against the title but Iseldir was fast gone. It was time for Merlin to learn, that he wasn't just a servant to the king.


	12. AN sequel

AN

Hello, it had been a loooong time.

Well, today I finally truly finised the story When it rains and because I still get reviews asking to do sequel to this, I'm gonig to do so.

I'm writing it, but I'm not sure about the day when the first chapter is out, but the name will be Hide and seek.

Mer


End file.
